Comfort
by kuro's girl
Summary: As the day for Captain Kuro's plan to be carried out comes, he has second thoughts. KuroKaya fic.


**I did this in response for someone to write a Kuro/Kaya fic ( I apologize to the Usopp/Kaya fans). There's hardly any fics about the pairing and I had this idea in my mind for a while. This is based on a scene from the third volume of the manga. It's the scene where Kaya is sitting in her bed and Klahadore tells her why he drove Usopp away. It's basically the same as the manga, but if you just read it through, it will be worth your while.**

**Disclaimer: All One Piece characters and plots belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

Comfort

Kaya sat in her bed feeling disgusted. Her butler, Klahadore, had just driven away Usopp, the village liar. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was just telling her stories when Klahadore showed up. He went too far by insulting Usopp's pirate heritage. She screamed in protest, but it was of no use. Now he was probably never coming back.

"Miss Kaya, your lunch is ready." Klahadore announced pushing a cart filled with food into her room.

"I don't want it. It's not going to taste good." she said into her pillow. Klahadore had a disapproving look on his face.

"Now, Miss Kaya, the cook tries to make heathful, healing, foods for you." he said.

"Must you make me feel guilty? I feel bad enough going behind your back. I talked to Usopp against your wishes... But you didn't have to drive him away" she lectured. Klahadore became silent and stared at Kaya intently.

"May I sit?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Three years ago I came to this estate. I'll never forget that day. Before that, I had worked aboard a ship. I made one small mistake, and they marooned me here. I was penniless, homeless, and helpless. I was forsaken and alone. Finally I wandered into this village." When he said this, Kaya could envision that day in her mind.

She was in the garden, watering flowers. While she was humming, she didn't notice a man crawl up to the fence and then collapse. That's what caught her attention. He had on a tattered coat and black hair. The gaurds were just about to dispose of him when her father came. He offered to take in the man. Upon closer examination, Kaya also saw that he was tall and wore glasses. At first she couldn't take her eyes off of him, he looked so handsome. Of course he didn't know that, no one did.

"I was penniless, homeless, and helpless. I would surely have ended up dead in a ditch. Then your father took pity on me. I owe my life to your parents! And you... you are the daughter of my benefactors. I realize I went too far... I have no right to interfere with your choice of friends. But that Usopp... he has a very bad reputation, however he might try to whitewash it."

In reality, this was true, but far from the point. However, Klahadore's true intention of keeping Usopp away was something that he had tried so hard not to admit. It would ruin his plan.

"If... if he should ever... lay a hand on you... I'll have failed you and your father! But... just now... I know I went too far... no doubt you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Kaya said firmly.

"It makes me happy to hear that."

He grabbed one of her hands with his own and pulled her closer to him. Suddenly, his lips were on hers. She was shocked, but didn't try to pull away. When he saw this, he deepened the kiss. Both of their tongues intertwined with each others. One of her hands grabbed his hair. Somehow, the two of them knew that this was inevitable. They were around each other for three years andbegan to have feelings for each other. However, Klahadore knew that it couldn't be this way, so he reluctantly pulled away. They just stared at each other with red faces.

"I am grateful to you. But it was still wrong. Usopp is a very good person." Klahadore didn't want to hear this.

Hmph! Indeed!" He said standing and pushing up his glasses with his palm. She acted as if their kiss didn't happen.

"Klahadore! You just don't understand!"

"You're right! I don't understand!"

He left the room and shut the door behind him. Sitting in a chair in his room, his thoughts drifted back to the kiss, which was what Kaya was doing.

**Did you all like it? All of the Usopp/Kaya fans are probably smashing their moniters right now and most likely will come after me. All I have left to say is... PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
